


Close Quarters

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen when you're stuck in a ship together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

Being stuck in the same ship had its issues, like not being very capable of getting any alone time and always being able to hear when Ella had taken up to wailing again. For me, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I was cool with being around people like this, and if I started getting a little irritated, I just thought of my brother. We were going to see my brother. Or I would think about the fact that we were still alive, unlike so many of our people. That thought always made me feel a little guilty, but it took away that irritation. What right did I have to complain when so many didn’t even get a ship to escape on?

Lexa, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so at ease. She had never been much of a people person, and I was sure this trip was testing her limits. But we were going to meet up with my brother, her boyfriend, or at least they'd dated for a while. Both had seemed so happy with it. It wasn’t a shining kind of happiness, it was an everything-is-at-ease-in-the-world kind of happiness. It’d made me happy just looking at them, even when I had no one to make me feel like that.

Finding Janus wasn't only important to me, it was important to her. He would be able to bring the light back into her that she had lost so long ago. I knew that. We'd find him, somehow, someway when we landed, and maybe Lexa could be okay again. And when she was okay. I’d be okay.

The biggest issue with being crowded together was one I hadn't anticipated. It was one I don’t think any of us anticipated.

Ella was crying in the other room with Crayton cooing over her. She’d eventually calm down, but it felt like the entirety of her waking hours were spent crying. Lexa was locked up in another room working on her tech stuff. She'd changed after Zane's death, but we'd kept in touch. Now I'd forced her into a situation where she had to adapt again, just after our world was…our world was destroyed. We needed to talk about it. We needed to talk about a lot of things, and what better time than when we were stuck in the same ship with nowhere to go. Admittedly, it could end badly, but I thought it was worth the risk. I thought a lot of things were.

I plopped down in the corner of her room, waiting for her to finish whatever she was working on before starting an intense conversation. It seemed like we hadn’t had a good, real conversation since she became a recluse. I wanted, needed to fix that. After a moment, she looked up, cocking one of her eyebrows at me, "Something you wanted?"  
"We haven't really talked about any of this," I reminded her, waving my hands around vaguely. “We haven’t really talked at all. So we’re going to talk. You’re going to sit here with me and actually talk, real, intimate stuff, like best friends.”

She looked down at what she was working on, "What am I to say, Zophie? That I feel like our government just screwed our whole planet over, that we have no way of talking to anyone outside of this ship, or maybe that in effect we don’t have a home anymore. Everyone back there is dead. So tell me, Zophie, what do you want to talk about? You wanted this conversation so why don’t you start?”

I sighed. She was being unfair again; she only got like that when she felt a little helpless. It would explain why she always seemed to be working on something. I didn’t know what I wanted to talk about it, but I knew what kept me together, "Least there's a chance you can still have Janus, still see him. He’s not gone, and I know you two were close, especially after Zane's death. Picnics and flying. There was a content happiness when Zane was alive, and a maybe everything can be okay happiness after that. I'd thought he'd get you through whatever was happening to you. And when we find him down there… maybe he could actually help you this time. Get to you. You can’t change what’s happened, Lexa. Trying’s only going to make you feel worse."

She looked up at me with a gentle expression, "Zophie, Janus and I were never more than friends; it was just easier to pretend otherwise, sometimes. The flying’s what made me feel like that, happy or better, but it didn’t, couldn’t fix everything, and I am glad you chose to bring me along."

I laughed, “I didn’t know any other pilots. You were my only choice.” Then I frowned at her, “You dated my brother I know you did. Deny it all you want, but late night flights and picnic for two are dating. Maybe the flying was a part of it, but I know better.” I waggled my finger at her sternly.

She laughed, no longer fiddling with her tech and so much closer now, “Yeah, there was more, but not what you think. I confided a very big secret in him, Zophie, and he didn’t let me down. You wanna know it? You wanna see what’s so special about it, be my best friend like he was?”

I half nodded, not sure exactly what I was agreeing to and feeling like there was more to this than I might want to know, but I wanted to feel closer to her and feel that happiness waving off her that influenced my own. Consequences never did occur to me; I just didn’t think about them very often. And suddenly her lips were on mine, and I have no idea what to do. I’d never been kissed before, but that happy spark was there. She pulls away before I can do more than try to process it. My voice squeaks out before I can reasonably come up with a response, “But you dated my brother.” I hated that that was the first thing that left my lips.

“We never kissed.” And with a smirk, she got up and walked off to probably check on the ship again. I touched my lips stunned. I knew Lexa felt something for me, that we were close, but I had never pictured this before. More importantly I hadn’t bothered really thinking about how I felt; I just knew that her being happy brought my own kind of happiness. Maybe there was something there. A ship with such close quarters was probably not the place to test such relationships. I needed to focus on Janus until we were through. Janus was my sanity. Lexa would be my happiness.


End file.
